Vampire Knight (Anime)
Manga / Anime show Vampire Knight is a manga That was written by Matsuri Hino the series made its debut in early 2000's this manga was written about a girl named Yuki who was walking in the snow as a child and was attacked by a "bloodthirsty vampire" came to attack her and she was rescued by the Lord Kaname who took the child to the school Cross academy where she was taken in by the headmaster who will soon be Yuki's adopted father. One Day in the start of the story there was a boy who had been welcome in because he was rescued and his name was Zero Kiryu, his family was attacked by vampires and he was the only member of his family who had survived zero is a level E vampire which was not born but they are bitten. Zero and Yuki have been friends since they have been really little zero has slowly grown a crush on Yuki cross. One day they were walking around the campus where they have found there a few girls who had decided that they wanted to get the night class photos then Yuki had decided to invade them and pull them down. then all of a sudden a vampire had attacked them before they had got their Yuki and zero have to save them and save them. where the night class had finally showed up and they had erased the girl's memories and took them to the headmaster. Yuki had started to ta lk to Kaname about this and then they had walked back to their rooms where Yuki ended yup getting talked to by here roommate. the next morning Yuki had decided that she wanted to go to the night class this would lead to a bad choice when Yato had decided he wanted to fr eeze Yuki and start to harass her about giving her blood to lord Kaname Yuki petrified then all of a sudden as it started it stopped and Kaname had backhanded him and made sure he would never do it again then. Zero had drank Yuki's blood to the point where she had collapsed and fainted this continued many times. then zero was locked up and given blood by Kaname to keep him alive not for him but for Yuki. Yuki was awakened by lord Kaname in the second season where she was found out to be a PureBlood vampire and Kaname's little sister. About Yuki cross Yuki cross is a female student at Cross Acadamy in the day class her father is Kaname's and the Headmaster Yuki is a human from the start of the seasons and then she is lead to be showed to be a pureblood vampire with a deep love for Kaname and blood about zero Zero is a level E vampire who had been the closest to Yuki since he had grown up with he r for the longest time this is where he learns that he does love Yuki more than a sister About Kaname Kaname is a pure blood who is yukis brother and the person who has saved her for the longest time Category:Zero Category:Yuki Category:Anime Category:Kaname Category:Vampires Category:Day class Category:Nightclass Category:Headmaster Category:Manga